Talk:Essences and fonts
Exploit? Anyone actually been able to do this on XBOX? While the front page reads "confirmed XBOX" I see no discussion here, nor any description which takes into account the difference in UI from PC to XBOX (no pointer in XBOX, ever). I guess my question is *WHO* confirmed an XBOX version of this 'sploit? Also, can that someone post details (specific to XBOX) (talk) 14:41, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Agreed, has anyone done it on Xbox, I've been trying with the Ultimate Edition and so far i have not been able to do it or find any videos or forums talking about it for the 360. So if someone finds one please post a link.--Tbone11 (talk) 16:51, June 5, 2011 (UTC) –---Actually, I've managed to do it (admittedly after quite a bit of time, effort, and reloading) so it is possible on the 360 in the Ultimate Edition. I don't have a link and can't create a video, so all I can tell you guys is to keep trying.-- (talk) 20:18, September 21, 2011 (UTC) In the PC version, sometimes if you double-click on a Font you will get double the stat boost. It tends to happen more if you get the game animations to slightly stutter. 23:09, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I've moved the following section from the article since it seems rather tenuous judging by the description. Perhaps something more definite could go in the article if there's a consensus, but discussion really belongs here. --vom 15:57, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Exploitable Bug: On the PC if you click very quickly and it lags as you do it, it is quite possible to gain multiple bonuses of +1 of the attribute. An effective method to do so is to take a screenshot, thus enforce a lag and clicking on the essence multiple times, which results in about 4 boni from 1 essence. **I have tried the screenshot method and was able to get my strength from 38 to 59 with one font of strength. Also got cunning from 16 to 32 with one essence of cunning. It may take a few tries. (this does not work well right after a system start up if your computer is fairly fast)** On this, actually, the way I did it was to save right before using the essence or font, and as the game is loading, right when the spinning circle stops moving, if you pause, the game should load and the essence or font will not be glowing. With the game still paused, I clicked on it multiple times and then un-paused while continuing to click on the essence or font... with this method I was able to get a minimum of +10 (usually a lot more) from each and every one... the character I did this with came out with her lowest attribute above 40 when it had started out fairly low and I hadn't put any points into it all game. I'm just hoping the memory leak that caused it hasn't been fixed with the new patch. Don't know if it matters but I started at camp and went to the tower, I did not start up the game right in the middle of this quest. PS more often than not, when I was done, the essence or font was gone completely, leaving only the blue cloud behind. Does anyone know if this specific exploit has been removed/patched in the Ultimate Edition release? Pantskick (talk) 11:53, December 11, 2010 (UTC) -- Can these objects be used again by the same Player Character in subsequent campaign re-plays? This has no description of what they are and how to use them? Well, as with almost all the other pages on this wiki the article is missing essential information. This article does not say anything about what they the item does and how to use/enable the item. Anyone that knows what they do or how to use them then please atleast put something in the article. Djdelirius 07:25, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :It says in the opening line they "give a permanent attribute bonus". You use them by clicking them, but surely that is as obvious how to open a door. 07:39, May 2, 2010 (UTC) : Note/Update: I was trying to get the first one right before you meet Duncan which you can't use until you aquire the Spirit Form. This is why it wasn't "obvious" to me how to use, hope this helps someone else some time of trying to figure out how to use them.Djdelirius 11:43, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I was going to add a note, but it is already mentioned under the Notes heading. So all the info you were looking for was already in the article . 04:02, May 3, 2010 (UTC)